Project: Freaked
by J.DeLuca
Summary: AnthroXenoHybrids started when Lt. Ripley was cloned, and now they're every where, the perfect, loyal soldier... or not.


****

Anthro-Xeno-Hybrid

A.K.A "Freaked" 

AnthroXenoHybrids are genetically engineered Human – XenoMorph crosses. First made when trying to produce the XenoMorph alien by cloning Lt. Ellen Ripley on the Auriga, and then reproduced with information taken from what was left of the ships memory, personal logs, medical logs, and sample DNA left on other ships that were working on the same thing. All are owned by the USM, but leased out accordingly, mostly to the USCM. 

Freaked

"She's freaked…"

Lt. Thomas Lee stopped just out side the doors to the ship's rec. room, his hard hands moving to straighten his uniform with a weary glance to his quite companion that stood just to the left of him. This wasn't going to be easy, he knew it. The team received a new members almost every week and it had been a quick habit to get use to it, but there was no doubt in his mind that this was certainly wasn't going to be as smooth and regular. Funny, he almost pitied the thing that stood next to him.

Finally with a sigh Lt. Lee stepped towards the doors, giving a glance at their panels as they automatically swooshed open before moving his eyes to the tired and ragged soldiers in the room. 

Most of his people, the Lt. Observed, were simply sitting at the various tables' set up, talking and playing card games. More of the newer ones had chosen to play basketball at the far end of the room, they'd soon learn to conserve every bit of energy they could spare. 

Stopping just a few steps away from the door with his new soldier standing at the 'at-ease' position behind him the Lt. cleared his throat. Only to watch in amusement as the dozen or so newer people scrambled to get in formation and stand at attention, not even taking the time to register that the older, more experienced soldiers hardly even glanced up at their commanding officer. 

"Alright ladies and dick-heads, at ease" he motioned for his soldiers to sit with a flick of a leathery hand, waiting for a few seconds as his people settled into chairs and benches. "It seems that command thinks we are in need of a new unit, so they've sent us… This" his tone was almost something of disgust, sending his nose into a slight wrinkle as he jabbed his thumb back towards the being that stood behind him, indifferent to the tone of his voice. 

"Whoa-Boy." The Lt. Found himself interrupted, his eyes detecting the source with a rather annoyed smirk. Not surprised in the least that it was one of his older soldiers, Pvt. James Witcomb, the ass of the two dozen USCM soldiers, Oh Joy. 

"What do we have here?" James Witcomb, known as Wit to his comrades slowly stood. A sly grin on his face as he clumsily pushed his way through the group of newbies and walked towards the groups new 'hotty', trying to swagger over in his coolest and most desirable way. Needless to say he almost ended up on his ass after tripping over his own feet. Ignoring the disapproving and almost warning glance from the Lt. And jeers from his friends, As he moved to the tall, dark and purely fuck-able newbie that stood just to the left and behind his commanding officer. Simply not observant enough to see the rather stony and military look on the woman's face. 

"That," Lt. Lee said, turning slightly to look at Wit and the new unit to his team, " Is our AnthroXenoHybrid unit"

"Holy Beh'god!" Wit nearly screamed, jumping back to the completely still and spaced looking figure in front of him. A loud mass of murmurs and comments of disapproval followed Wit in sentiment. Someone even managed to lob a couple kernels of popcorn at the quiet figure. " Jesus L.T, you coulda told me I was comin' on to a god damned Freaked!"

"It doesn't matter Wit! You know you've fucked bugs before." A couple snickers rose from one of the far tables. All five that sat there had been part of the original members of the team, and not one of the five didn't look it. They're expressions were tired and their bodies were hard, both from long hours of extermination assignments. And it was obvious that they weren't happy with their new teammate.

" Com'on L.T, you don't expect us to go out on missions with that...thing" to emphasize her point the soldier lobbed another couple of kernels at the "Freaked", "How do ya know its not gonna go and turn on us and play with it's brothers and sisters, huh?" 

Eyes then turned to the L.T., who turned slightly to give a glance to the woman who stood still and apparently oblivious to what was happening around her, he know better then to think that though. "Well..." pausing he waited for the doors to open, and as if on cue he watched as a short, geeky looking man walked through with two rather tall and brawny men in uniform, "because we have Mr. Hewlett here, and his… people." 

"Mr. Hewlett you wanna brief my men here?"

Mr. Hewlett slowly made his way over to the Lt. And his new charge, his eyes wondering over the spliced and diced piece of DNA that made up the ruthless killer inside that small and rather beautiful frame. Her straight stare and ridged appearance pleased him to some degree, a smug smile pulling at his thin lips at the simplicity of his new work. 

"Hmm.." dragging out the word in his nasally voice with his gray, cold eyes diverting to the semi-large group of grunt soldiers, who obviously didn't like the current situation. "I, am Gary Hewlett. Eh Heh, Mr. Hewlett to you though." He smiled again, in his own evil little way as he motioned a hand towards his AnthroXenoHybrid unit that stood just next to him, " and she. Is AnthroXenoHybrid unit #68. Not to worry ladies and gentlemen, she is completely under the control the United States Colonial Marine Corpsand will not be posing any threats to your safety, I assure you… isn't that right number 68?" 

"Sir, AnthroXenoHybrid unit number 68 is under complete control of the United States Colonial Marine Corps, Sir!" her voice surprised most, it sounded oddly... Human and young at that matter, hardly out of her teens. 

" A simple yes sir would of sufficed number 68…" the handler sneered as he turned back to the soldiers. " She, is also a very expensive piece of equipment… So I advise that you treat her so…" 

"Expensive or not, -It's- still a bug… And I think all of us here won't hesitate to treat it so." 

Turning his gaze to the table of originals whom had spoken up just before he had entered, Hewlett sneered, raising a stubby finger to push his glasses back across the bridge of his nose. " Soldier… This Bug here, is going to save you life approximately 3.8 times before the end of next month, it's been studied." A slow, and over confident smile against crept over his tin lips, " Now, that's a lot of extra time, don't you think?" Hewlett paused again, waiting for the table to strike up another argument, like they were bound to do before the end of the meeting. Silly insignificant creatures, they wouldn't win anyway. "Besides," suddenly continuing as he made his way around #68, coming to a stop rather close to her side to stare up at the carefully blank face, turning to look back at the grunts " She was the labs break through on the newer unit…Number 68, if you would." 

With out even so much as acknowledging her handler's closeness, the stiff and ridged young woman opened her mouth, only to retrieve a chuckle and some snide comments.

"Lookit, they taught it how tah give head!" Another one of the older soldiers howled at his rather stupid comment, maybe he was just a little excited…

"Ah calm down Corbin," one of the female soldiers by the name of Alexis, Alex for short, smirked. Reaching around another soldier named Rich, who was still reading a magazine, completely uninterested in what was going on, to hit the one named Corbin in the back of the head. "You'd loose it."

Clearing his throat, and regaining what little attention he had had in the first place, Hewlett turned back to number 68, pointing a finger at the pearly whites that look just as human as all the others in the room, "If you will observe… Her teeth look completely normal. Just teeth, molars, things like that... But, Number 68?" Slowly the gums above 68's human incisors swelled, two finely sharpened points tearing through the already healing flesh to reveal a pair of silver colored canines... Fangs really, that stood a remarkable resemblance to a XenoMorphs own. "She's a Ripper unit, the first really, if you don't count the other screw ups before. Her XenoMorph Incisors hear could rip through an exo, though the teeth would survive, her mouth wouldn't so that's not the use for these. But when we encounter problems with a species that has a slightly higher pH level in their blood they'll become quite useful in combat. "

Some one yawned, showing the obvious interest level of the group had just severely plummeted, and turning Hewlett waved a hand at his Freaked, allowing her to close her mouth before giving a glance to the Lt. Who had stood quite for the past few minutes.. "I guess that's all there is, your people were already briefed on how to handle a Hybrid in their basic training, and I'm sure your older soldiers will figure it out…" Hewlett smirked, "Or loose a couple appendages, but I'm rather hungry now, so it doesn't matter. Shall we?" Gesturing towards the door Hewlett nodded for his two thugs to follow as he began to walk.

Slowly turning Lt. Lee let his eyes rest on the Hybrid, before continuing off to follow Mr. Hewlett. Giving a glance over his shoulder to his team that had already gone back to their rec. time, "Alright team, be at the mess hall in 0500 tomorrow, we have an early briefing." 

The room was almost silent as the doors to the rec. room slid shut. Leaving the very much skeptical soldiers to stare idly at the creature that seemed to slowly relax, even under the weary glares of the men and woman who were going back to their previous activities. The original five however weren't interested in going back to their simple card game, well, all expect Alex who had been winning. 

"Whats the point of leavin' that thing here with us?" another of the original members, Cade, asked as she shifted to sit on a foot, reaching over Rich to steal her popcorn bowl back from Wit who has sat down on the bench's end. "It's not like it can relax, especially with the Steal Rod of AHX shoved up it ass…"

"They left it here cuz they didn't wanna deal with it" Alex chimed in as she reached across the table to sneak a look at Adam's cards, who was too busy flirting with Izzay to notice he set his hand down in a vulnerable spot. Izzay, was too busy trying to ignore Adam to notice that Cade was sprinkling popcorn crumbs in her shortly cropped hair. Leaving Cade to busy to notice that Rich was picking her pocket, who was also too busy to realize that their new unit was staring contently at him with a raised brow. Number 68, who was not to busy to realize that Wit was still practically drooling in her direction, she just chose to ignore it. 

With a triumphant smirk, Rich settled back into his seat, flipping open Cade's wallet to pull out a couple carefully folded bills. Suddenly all to aware that he was being stared at, which sent an annoyed and slightly nervous glance over to number 68, who still stood were she had been left, only less ridged. "So… Eh, Number 68 -" he began, trying to figure out a way to get the dark set of piercing eyes off of him, only to be interrupted by her.

"Ro." Number 68 offered suddenly, breaking Rich's sentence as she broke her gaze to give a glance at some of the more fresh recruits who stood mocking her and her handler, Mr. Hewlett on the basketball court. 

Slowly the rest of the group at the table looked up to the AnthroXenoHybrid that stood just a bit away from them, almost surprised to hear something so natural as just normal speech come from its mouth. 

Blinking, Rich leaned over to grab the bowl of popcorn away from a partially stunned Cade who suddenly became aware that he was holding her now empty wallet and with a scowl ripped it away from his grip, "What's 'Ro'?" 

Number 68 almost smirked, pushing her hand into a pocket to pull out a syringe, black eyes diverting to it just for a moment before looking up and answering, she'd need to get a fix in a little while. "It's my name."

A snort of laughter came from Alex's directing as she too reached across the table to Rich, pulling the creased bills from his hand, hey, Cade owed money anyway. "Wonderful, we get the flipped-freak. You things don't have names, just numbers."

Turning a pointed glare to Alex, Number 68 or Ro, shoved the syringe back into her pocket, " I, am not a thing, and I –do- have a name. Thankfully I will live long enough to enjoy it, unlike your pathetic self." She finished with a smirk of knowing. The statistics this month weren't promising for the grunt soldiers and everyone knew it, as opposed to the poll taken on AnthroXenoHybrid deaths this month, which came close to almost nothing. She was certainly not going to stand being called a 'Thing'.

Long and hard days exterminating XenoMorphs can put a certain pressure on a person. And watching numerous people suffer horrible fates at a rate that kept climbing didn't aid matters in the least. Helping a soldier along to the point were anything can prod them into a full blown temper-tantrum at the drop of a hat, let alone the sheer, cold fact that they were most likely going to die in the next 30 days being shoved in their faces. So that's what happened when Alex suddenly jumped from her seat, of course it could have also had something to do with her incredibly short temper. Pushing herself away from the table, Alex shoved her cards down to it's sticky top. A stony, hard look crossing her brilliant blue eyes and at least giving a clue to her fellow grunts that she was flat out pissed. "Look here, Number 68…"She spat the designation just for spite, drawing out the syllables in the word 'number', " I am a soldier, You are a piece of equipment. And I am not gonna stand here and be back-talked by a piece of hardware. Am I clear?" 

Alex's stunned squad members stared blankly at their fellow soldier, what possessed a person to do something as stupid as that? More importantly, should they risk her being shred into pieces by their new unit, or risk being reprimanded for picking a fight with it? Most, if not all were leaning towards the later as a slow and demented looking grin slowly spread over their freaked's face. "Clear as crystal my dear grunt. It's just too bad the toaster isn't talking, if it was you could have said something that made sense." 

Cade, trying to be slightly reasonable reached out to put a hand on Alex's arm, "Hey, just ignore it, Heh, they must have programmed smart-ass into its DNA some where." Slowly they watched as Alex nodded, her glare still focused on the smirking Hybrid unit, and it looked as if she was just going to sit down and ignore the snide comment, until Ro snickered.


End file.
